Comatose
by HelloWobbily
Summary: There seems to be another source of power lurking in Karakura when Ichigo meets some new faces...and maybe some old ones. Is it a threat to Karakura and the Soul Society? SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT IN THE LAST CHAPTER.
1. Dream

**My first Bleach Story! I'm so excited!**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Just the OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo POV<strong>

Name: Kurosaki, Ichigo  
>Age: 20 years old.<br>Current Occupation: College student at Karakura Academy University.  
>Former Occupation: Substitute Shinigami.<p>

Family:  
>Kurosaki, Karin. Younger sister<br>Kurosaki, Yuzu. Younger sister  
>Kurosaki, Isshin. Father.<br>Kurosaki, Masaki. Mother (deceased)

It's been a few years since the last time I went to the Soul Society, I barely make any contact with any of the Shinigamis anymore. I'm a college student now, at Karakura Academy studying Psychology and Anatomy, and this was my choice. They offered me a Captain position but I turned it down, I wanted a normal life. Besides, ever since my fight with Aizen, there's nothing left for me to do but fight the hollows that came around. And even that number began to decrease.

Still. There was something inside me that missed the rush. The feel of fighting something and winning.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurohime<strong> **POV**

Name: Takana, Kurohime  
>Age: 20 Years old<br>Current occupation: College Student at Karakura Academy University.

Family:  
>Takana, Nao. Brother<br>Takana, Takeshi. Eldest Brother  
>Takana - Higiashi, Kaede. Mother<br>Takana, Hiro. Father (deceased)

I lived here once; in Karakura. As a child it was brief, I took a sudden leave with my mother and my brothers, but in the semester break of my Freshman year in college came around, we moved back for reasons I didn't bother asking, I was just glad to go back. I remember a few things from my childhood here in Karakura, friends I made, places I went to. Most likely all of them changed. I did when I left, all accept for one thing. Outside I guess I seem normal, but through my eyes...I see the dead.

We all do, my brothers and myself. Even my mother. Of course it freaked us out at first, but as we grew, we accepted them like they were normal people. Prior to seeing the dead, there were these people we saw, people who were the "protectors" of the lost souls called "Shinigami." We were told us of such people, or ghosts, whatever they were. And we were told us about their enemies, Hollows. We've seen them too, the deformed creatures haunting the souls and the Shinigamis that destroyed them.

That hasn't changed, even when we moved back to Karakura they still talk to us.

But there is another secret, another power that we possess.

* * *

><p><strong>3RD Person POV<strong>

Kurohime stirred in her bed as a sudden knock on her apartment door interrupted her sleep. As she opened her eyes, she winced as a ray of sun hit her face. She looked up at the alarm clock placed on her night stand, and she groaned at the time.

"Oi," She heard someone shout. She looked towards her bedroom door, she forgot to close it. "We're gonna be late!"

She pulled herself up from the bed and walked through her bedroom, when she passed by the open bathroom in her bedroom, the light suddenly flickered on and the shower started to run, already at the hot temperature. When she stood in the doorframe of her bedroom, the knocking continuing on the front door. She focused her energy on the doorknob and the locks and as she pictured it in her mind he door unlocked and the doorknob turned.

"*Ohayou," The man said as the door opened and he walked in.  
>"Ohayou," Kurohime said, greeting her older brother, as she scratched her stomach from under her night shirt.<p>

As Nao walked into the kitchen of his sister's apartment, she walked back into her room. As he looked in the fridge, he heard the shuffling of her drawers, two separate ones at the same time.

"Aren't you getting a bit lazy with your *Psychokinesis?" Nao asked as he took out the gallon of milk.  
>"Bite me!" Kurohime exclaimed, and with her mind he tossed a roll of bread from inside the kitchen and threw it at his head, though he caught it in the air with his hand.<p>

As Nao ate, Kurohime showered and got ready for school. Her psychokinesis was one of the powers she possessed that her and her family had grew accustomed to. Nao had powers of his own too; he controlled the savagery of fire. A pyromaniac.

Kurohime decided to dress quite lazily for school, she walked out in a real crewneck, jeans and sneakers and pulled her long purple hair back into a ponytail and put a hair band over the top of her hand to take the bangs out of her face.

"What about him?" Nao asked, referring to her roommate.  
>"He doesn't have class today," She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Lucky. Let's go?"<p>

And with that, the both of them left.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Takana-Chan is," Orihime said, worry in her voice as she stood with the usual group. Funny, even in college they still had the same classes and friends.<br>"You always worry Inoue," Uryu said, fixing his glasses. "I'm sure she's fine."  
>"I can't wait till after class, I've got a special recipe for her to try!"<br>"You sure Takana-Chan will eat that stuff?" Tatsuki asked.  
>"Why not! It's edible and fun! Ne Ichigo, do you think Takana-Chan likes my cooking?"<br>"Uh..." Ichigo blinked as his mind drew a blank. "Who?"  
>"EH?" Everyone exclaimed.<br>"You're joking," Keigo remarked. "How could you not know the lovely Takana-Chan?"  
>"Honestly Kurosaki," Uryu sighed, fixing his glasses again. "Are you that oblivious to your surroundings?"<br>"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked. "Is she in this class?"  
>"In this class!" Tatsuki exclaimed, a chortle coming from her throat. "She usually sits right in front of you!"<p>

Ichigo's went wide eye, and blushed when everyone laughed. All except Uryu, he shook his head at Ichigo.

"Takana-Chan!" Keigo exclaimed. Everyone turned to the door and saw the tanned, purple headed one walking towards them.  
>"Ohayou," Kurohime said before everyone greeted her.<p>

The first thing Ichigo noticed was her hair, how he could miss that was even beyond him.

"Oh Takana-Chan," Keigo said, overly dramatic tears streaming down his face. "It's awful, horrible, and unholy!"  
>"What's wrong Asano-Kun?" Kurohime asked. "Loose your homework again?"<br>"Worse! Kurosaki-Kun doesn't have the least memory of you. It's sinful, I know!"  
>"You didn't have to tell her!" Ichigo growled. Keigo jumped and quickly hid behind Sado, fear Ichigo may physically abuse him again.<br>"Seriously Kurosaki-Kun," Chizuru said, wrapping her arms around Kurohime's neck and rubbing her cheek against hers. "How can you forget this face?"

In a swift movement, Tatsuki knocked the perverted lesbian to the ground.

"Uh," Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Takana."  
>"It's alright Kurosaki," Kurohime said, shrugging it off. "It happens."<br>"Not when the person sits directly in front of you," Uryu said quickly.  
>"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled.<br>"But..." Kurohime said, getting everyone's attention. "To be honest, I didn't even know you until today."  
>"EH?" Everyone exclaimed yet again. This time Uryu joined too, and a silent look of shock across Sado's face.<p>

Kurohime was about to apologize, until the teacher exclaimed for everyone to take their seats so class could start. As usual, Kurohime sat in front of Ichigo. Ichigo almost forgot about that fact until his eyes drifted from the teacher to a bit below him. The rows of seats were arranged like bleachers, each row behind one another higher than the next. He couldn't stop staring at her hair, sure it wasn't a neon purple color but he's never seen one like this.

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo jumped, not realizing that the majority of the class was staring at him while he continued to ignore the teacher. "Instead of staring at the back of Miss Takana's head, would you mind paying attention?"  
>"Yes *Sensei," Ichigo said, bowing his head. "*Gomen."<p>

When the teacher went back to the lecture, Ichigo raised his head to pay attention, only to have his eyes fall on Kurohime again. She hadn't turned around to look at him like everyone else, nor even make a single move. From a few rows back, Chizuru and Keigo noticed this and they looked at each other.

"Oh~ho," They remarked, smirking.

"I have your exams from last week," Sensei announced, a sweat drop forming as the students tensed and shook with fear. "Anyways, as usual I'll announce who got the highest score and who got the lowest. Let's see...Takana."

Everyone watched as Kurohime walked over to the front of the room. Ichigo paid close attention, wondering of she got a low grade or a high one.

"Congratulations Miss Takana, you got the highest grade. %100!"

Everyone fell in shock as Kurohime bowed to her Sensei, thanking him, and she walked back to her seat.

'So she's a bookworm,' Ichigo thought to himself. 'Hm. Usually Ishida gets the highest grade.'

He looked to where Uryu was sitting and saw his head down on the desk, a black and blue aura surrounding him.

'He's heart broken!'

Teacher then called out Ichigo's name. He wasn't really shocked that his name was called; lately he hasn't been focusing in school.

"Now, not everyone got a good score. I've got to say at least %80 of you nearly failed. Now the next exams are a week from this Friday so I want everyone to study hard. Kurosaki! I want you to study with Takana over the weekend. I want the lowest grade to study with the highest grade, so the lower grade can be for influenced in his work."

A throbbing vein ached Ichigo's head as Teachers words angered him. He usually worked at the Kurosaki clinic on the weekends as fault for why he was failing some classes. His dad was a real slave driver.

Still, Kurohime continued her position, resting her chin in her palm.

* * *

><p>"Here Takana-Chan." Kurohime looked up to see Orihime holding a bento box in front of Kurohime's face.<br>"*Nani, Inoue-Chan?" Kurohime asked as Orihime handed her the lunch box.  
>"I want you to try it, I made it myself! Its raw calamari with oyster and peanut butter sauce, sliced onions, and radishes."<p>

The people around them who heard this recipe help their stomachs and looked like they were sick. Orihime's cooking did seem a bit strange after all.

"*Arigatou Inoue-Chan. But I still have the last bento box you gave me yesterday."  
>"No problem! I have all this food in my dorm and you seem to be the only other person to like them."<br>"Thanks again Inoue-Chan, I'm can't wait to try it."

Orihime said goodbye to Orihime and would see her in her last class, and walked away with Tatsuki. Before Kurohime got up from her seat, Ichigo appeared in front of her.

"What's up Kurosaki?" Kurohime asked.  
>"Ichigo," Ichigo said.<br>"Eh?"  
>"That's my name. Well...my first name. It's Ichigo."<br>"Ichigo...nice name."

Kurohime began to stand up to properly introduce herself. Ichigo went wide eyes once she stood up straight, she was almost Ichigo's height, besides a few more inches. Ichigo looked down as she held her hand out in front of her.

"Kurohime,"

Ichigo tool her hand in hers, holding it lightly in his hand preparing himself to properly shake her hand. He figured besides a manly handshake he's eased up a bit a go lightly, but because of that Kurohime nearly crushed his hand into dust.

"Sorry," Kurohime apologized, laughing as Ichigo held his throbbing hand. "I guess I should have told you.  
>"Say Takana-San," Ichigo said, looking down at the bento box Orihime gave her. "Do you really like Inoue-San's cooking?"<br>"I know her cooking looks weird, but if you really taste it it's delicious!"  
>"Uh...no thanks. I'll pass."<p>

* * *

><p>When Ichigo plopped on his bed, immediately laying down on his back he sighed as the sun was setting. Why he decided to take a four hour class was beyond him. He brought the hand Kurohime shook and stared at it for a moment. He couldn't help but feel like somehow, he knew Kurohime from somewhere. Not just from class, but somewhere from the past.<p>

He sighed, closing his eyes as he drifted off into sleep.

He opened his eyes, and found himself in downtown Karakura. He stood in the middle of the street, and he realized he was alone; the city strangely was dead quiet. He felt something wet drip down his hands, be looked down at them, holding his breathe as they were stained in blood.

"Kuro...saki..." Ichigo froze a small whimper of his name from behind him. He slowly turned around, and when he saw who was weakly speaking his name, his heart nearly stopped.

Kurohime laid there on her side in her own pool of blood, trembling, her purple eyes going dim but just laced with life as she stared at Ichigo. Her clothes were stained with dark red blood, tears running down her face.

"Wh...what..." Ichigo stuttered, shock clear in his voice. "What happened!"  
>"*Nande...? Kurohime whimpered. "...Ichi...go?"<br>"Kuro-"

Ichigo gasped as a man jumped in front of him. Ichigo's eyes went wide, he couldn't make out his face, and a white mask covered it. It almost looks like...a hollow mask? He opened his mouth to say something, but a sudden sharp pain through his abdomen silenced him. He shuddered and gulped as a pain pulsated through his him, the thick feeling of blood running down his legs.

He dropped down to his knees, his vision fading. And he fell on his side. He trembled as blood slipped from his wound. He looked up at his swordsman, and he looked down at Ichigo.

"I...I...-"

The swordsman stared at him, until he drifted away in the dark.

Ichigo shot up in his bed, sweat running down his back and neck. His heart was beating fast, it ached his chest.

"God..." Ichigo sighed, trying to slow down his breathing. He placed a hand on his abdomen, where the swordsman from his dream struck him. It just felt so real.

* * *

><p><strong>There may be some phrases and words you may not understand. Here's a little guide for you:<strong>

***-Chan, -Kun, -San = Japanese Honorifics**

***Ohayou = Good Morning**

***Psychokinesis (not really foreign word but I'm putting it here anyway) = Telekenetic powers. Ability to move things around with thought.**

***Sensei = Teacher**

***Gomen = Sorry**

***Nani = What or What is it**

***Arigatou = Thank you**

***Nande = Why**

**That's all for now! Hope everyone enjoys, please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Your Majesty

**I do not own BLeach, but my OC's are mine.**

*** = this symbol signifies Japanese honorofics and phrases that will be used here**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Your Majesty," Kurohime said as she knocked on her roommates bedroom door. "You're gonna be late for class!"<p>

She waited a few more moments, hearing her roommate groan from the other side of the door. She raises her hand to knock again, until the bedroom door suddenly opened and there stood her tall and male roommate. Shirtless, hair messy, eyes dim and a scowl on his face as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Don't look at me that way," Kurohime said as she looked up at him a bit. "You have class in two hours."  
>"God," He said, rubbing his neck as he walked to the bathroom in the hallway. "I'll never get used to this."<p>

When Kurohime heard the shower running, she got in kitchen and started making his breakfast. She didn't have class that morning until later in the evening, so she stood in front of the oven making eggs in her pajamas.

By the time her roommate was finished in the shower and finally dressed, she had already placed the plate down at the table.

"It's way to early for this crap," Her growled, sitting down at the table. "*Itadakimasu."  
>"I don't know why you decided to sign up for a 7AM class," Kurohime said as her roommate ate his food.<br>"Why are you up so early anyway?"  
>"Someone has to wake you up; you'd be late every time if I wasn't around."<br>"I guess choosing you as a roommate was the only good choice I made."  
>"Arigatou."<p>

Suddenly his phone went off with a text message. He dug into his pocket and read the text message sent from a classmate.

"Crap!" He exclaimed as he ate his food faster like a vacuum.  
>"What's wrong!" Kurohime asked, her roommate stood up and grabbed his jacket.<br>"Teacher moved our class, it starts in 30 minutes! I'm gonna be late!"

A sweat drop formed on Kurohime's head as she watched her roommate scramble around their apartment, probably in search for his book bag. Kurohime looked at the empty chair across from her and saw the black bag sitting there.

"Oi moron!" She called out, standing up and picking up the book bag.  
>"What was that!" He said, growling at the insult. But his eyes fell on the book bag in her hands. He ran up to her and took it from her hands. "Thanks Princess! I'm out!"<br>"Take care!"

And he was gone, leaving her alone with a messy table. But she didn't mind, it gave her something to do before class. After she was finished she shred her clothes and hopped into the shower.

* * *

><p>After his morning class, Ichigo had time to let out whatever steam he had in him at the Academy's gym. When he was done, he accidentally bumped into someone roughly.<p>

"Sorry," He apologized, but the person ignored him and walked away. Ichigo shrugged it off, not making a big deal about it until he realized there was something about the person that made Ichigo stop in his tracks.

Ichigo turned around, trying to get a look at the guy he bumped into and his eyes grew wide at the sight of the electric blue hair

'No,' Ichigo thought to himself. 'It can't be...no. If that is him I would have felt his reiatsu.'  
>"Oi, Grimmjow!" Someone called out, and someone walked past Ichigo.<p>

As if Ichigo could fall into more shock, Ichigo's mind started to repeat the name in his head. The guy turned around when he heard his name; he still had those Blue marks at the corners of his eyes. There was no way someone could mimic that iconic look that was the blue-haired ones.

"What the hell are you looking at!"

Ichigo jumped at the rough voice scolding him. He didn't notice Grimmjow and the random kid he didn't give a crap about staring at him until now. And now because of Grimmjow's small outburst, everyone in the Gym was staring at him.

Not giving Ichigo the chance to answer, Grimmjow scoffed and walked away from him. Ichigo's shoulders slumped as he walked away. He shook his head, trying to block out inhumane thoughts of why Grimmjow would really return.

* * *

><p>"What's the meaning of this Kurosaki?" Uryu asked annoyance in his voice.<br>"Is everything alright Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime asked.  
>"I'm not sure," Ichigo said. "It might be my imagination but...I think Grimmjow is still alive."<br>"What!"  
>"Please Kurosaki," Uryu said. "That's highly impossible, you left him for dead in Hueco Mundo."<br>"No," Sado suddenly spoke. "I saw him too."  
>"Really Sado-Kun," Orihime said.<br>"When!" Ichigo asked, frantically. "Where did you see him!"  
>"Calm down Kurosaki," Uryu said. "He probably saw someone who looked a bit like him."<br>"No," Sado said once again. "You can't mimic a look like that. All that was missing was his mask. I saw him coming out of the science building right before my morning class."  
>"Kurosaki-Kun!" Orihime spoke, sudden shock in her voice.<p>

They turned around and there they saw the blue-eyed, blue-haired man walking towards their way. Although, it seemed like he was texting someone on his phone.

"What's he doing?" Orihime asked.  
>"I don't even think he sees us." Sado said.<p>

He was right, just as he seemed to get closer and closer he never looked away from his phone until he looked up to open a door and enter a classroom.

"I don't believe it," Uryu said, baffled.  
>"What do we do, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.<br>"I don't know," Ichigo said the hardening scowl on his face. "But Ishida and I are gonna find out."  
>"I'm sorry," Uryu said. "What?"<br>"Obviously he's in the class next to ours, and you and I are the only ones who have this class together. So right after class you and I are gonna follow him."  
>"Well why would I do that!"<br>"So we can find out what he's up to! He might want revenge for leaving him for dead and beating him."

Uryu was about to reject, however he was interrupted by the teacher scolding them from the hallway.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this," Uryu complained as he hid behind the wall of the hallway with Ichigo, both guys peeking around the corner waiting for the class that Grimmjow was in to end.<br>"Stop complaining," Ichigo said. "This way we can find out what he's up to."

More than a few people were looking at the sight of them as they waited and waited. Moments later, they saw the door of the class Grimmjow was in open and a few students walking out. After a few students, they finally saw him walking out, a blank look on his face.

"Alright," Ichigo said as Grimmjow walked the other way, opposite of them. "Let's go!"  
>"Wait!" Uryu yelped as Ichigo grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.<p>

As they were a good distance away from him, they used their textbooks to hide their faces just in case.

The travel stayed on campus but it seemed like forever for Grimmjow to stop anywhere but it seemed like he was going to the excessively large library of the school.

'What the hell is he doing in here?' Ichigo thought to himself. Suddenly Grimmjow stopped and looked to the right. Ichigo started to panic, wondering if Grimmjow had seen through Ichigo and Uryu's ruse. 'What is he doing?'  
>"Hey Kurosaki," Uryu said. "Isn't that-,"<br>"Shh!"  
>"Shush yourself, like anyone is really quiet in this library. Isn't that Takana-chan?"<p>

Ichigo looked to where Uryu was pointing as they put the books down and there was Kurohime sitting at a table, holding a book in front of her and her eyes scanning the pages quickly, not paying attention to her surroundings.

From where Grimmjow was standing, he could here a conversation between two guys about Kurohime.

"What about her?" One of the boys said, referring to Kurohime.  
>"No way," The other boy said. "She's way out of your league. Besides, she probably a stuck up broad anyway."<br>"Oh c'mon, I bet I can persuade her. I'll give her a night she'll never forget."

SLAM.

Ichigo, Uryu and the two other boys jumped at the slamming sound. They looked to see that Grimmjow had walked over to Kurohime's table, standing across from her with his palm on the table. Each person had a look of shock and surprise on their faces, even Kurohime. Grimmjow moved his head and glared at the two guys talking about her so rudely.

"On second thought," One of the boys said pulling his friend along with him out of the library. "Maybe we better go."

Ichigo and Uryu stared in shock as they saw Grimmjow take a seat across from her. They moved a bit closer and sat at a nearby table so they can hear their conversation.

"*Nani Grimmjow-kun?" Kurohime asked as Grimmjow sat down.  
>"Grimmjow-kun?" Uryu whispered to Ichigo. "Why is she using such formalities?"<br>"See what happens when your brother and I aren't around?" Grimmjow asked rhetorically. "I don't like it when guys talk about you like a piece of garbage."  
>"Well what would I do without you?"<p>

Ichigo and Uryu looked at the both of them, wide eyes with shock as Kurohime smiled at Grimmjow. Suddenly, the loud chiming of Uryu's cell phone went off making Ichigo and Uryu jump and pull Grimmjow and Kurohime's attention. Kurohime and Grimmjow looked over to see them hiding behind their textbooks they stood up on the tables.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo whispered harshly to Uryu as he frantically tried to shut his phone off. When the phone was finally cut off silent, Ichigo looked up from the book and saw that the two of them were already gone. "Where did they go?"

He looked around and saw that they were walking towards the door side by side.

'Takana,' Ichigo thought to himself. 'What are you doing with him?'

* * *

><p>The night was young, but everyone was going back to their dorms for the end of the day to rest up for tomorrow's festivities. As Ichigo walked to his dorm, he looked down at the ground lost in his thoughts. He was still in confusion as to why Grimmjow could be here, what he would want with Kurohime, how could he have survived.<p>

Pulling him from his thoughts, something caught his eye. He looked up as saw a hooded figure standing on top of the lamp posts. The hooded person didn't seem to pay any attention to Ichigo, like he was invisible as the person stared off into the distance. Slowly, the person started to turn its head towards Ichigo though he couldn't see the person's face.

Suddenly a shrill distorted cry came from not far from where Ichigo stood. He turned around, a gravid and elephantine hollow standing over the trees.

'Shit.'

* * *

><p><strong>*Itadakumasu = Thank you for the meal<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	3. Study

'Damn it,"

Ichigo cursed in his head, staring up at the gargantuan hollow above him. He thought quickly, reaching into his bag in search of his pendant so he could turn into a Shinigami. When he split apart from his human form, he told it to run back to the dorm and as it ran he held Zangetsu, ready for battle.

He was about to charge towards it, but he stopped when suddenly the hooded person jumped in front of him, their back to him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked aloud as the person stood in between him and the hollow. It was silent for a moment until the hollow started to move towards them.  
>"Get out of the way!"<p>

The person pulled out their weapon, a strikingly black katana. Ichigo gasped as the person high jumped into the air, dodging the hollows swipe. The person raised their katana and struck downward, splitting the hollow perfectly in half.

As the hollow dissolved and disappeared, Ichigo stared at the hooded figure in awe. The person stood in place of the hollow, the black garment dancing in the wind as the person stood still, their back still to Ichigo until they turned their head slightly, looking at Ichigo at the corner of their eye.

"Hey," Ichigo said, stepping forward and reaching out his hand. "Wai-,"

Before Ichigo could finish, the person shunpo'd and disappeared, leaving a confused Ichigo. He shunpo'd and appeared on the roof of the dorms; he tried to focus on sensing the person's spiritual pressure but….nothing. He couldn't feel a thing.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>The next day when classes were over, Ichigo alone again still thinking about last night. Strange enough, he noticed Kurohime wasn't present in class this morning, apparently she had run a fever. He shook his head, catching himself worrying about her and hoping she was okay.<p>

Ichigo stood in front of the apartment door, finding it hard to just knock on it. This was Kurohime's apartment, at least that's what Orihime told him when she told him to go check up on the poor girl. Earlier on when she caught up with him, Orihime gave her a bento box for Kurohime, although Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if this was the stuff that made her sick.

He finally brought up and hand and knocked on the door a few times. He waited as he heard a faint 'I'll be right there' from the other side. When the door opened, there stood Kurohime; hair down, skin clean and bright, dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"Kurosaki," Kurohime said, a bit of surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I uh…" Ichigo stuttered, finding it hard to come up with the right words as he brought up the wrapped bento box. "Just came to bring you this."<br>"Did Inoue-chan make this?"  
>"Yeah. She got kind of worried about you when you didn't show up for class."<br>"I'll be sure to thank her."  
>"A-Are you okay? I heard you were running a fever."<br>"I was this morning but I'm fine now. Listen…you're already here and it's already the weekend, why don't we get a little studying done?"  
>"Uh…are you sure? You don't need rest or anything?"<br>"I already told you, I'm fine. Come in!"

After Kurohime walked in, Ichigo walked in after her, taking off his shoes on the way. He glanced around the apartment, it was quite homely and comfortable for a student on a budget. As Kurohime put away the bento box, Ichigo noticed a picture she had on the counter. She picked it up and saw three men and one other woman in the picture. He assumed it was her family, seeing how close they were in the picture and how much they resembled each other.

"Let's get to it shall we?" Kurohime suggested as she walked in with her textbook in hand. Ichigo nodded as he put down the picture and sat across from Kurohime at the kitchen table. "Why don't you show me your test, that way we can correct your wrong answers."

Ichigo dug into his book bag and pulled out his old test and handed it to Kurohime. She looked over it a few times, her face blank and hard to read.

"Wow…" Kurohime said as she finished looking it over. "You suck."  
>"Yeah well…" Ichigo said, veins of anger popping. "I work on the weekends so I don't really have time to study."<br>"You just might not be focusing as much as you should."

Kurohime sat up and walked over to Ichigo's side of the table, taking a seat next to him. He stiffened when Kurohime sat n=down beside him, scooching closer for show him correctly. The more Kurohime explained the material to him, the more he understood how to do it. He found out it was a lot easier when someone lent a helping hand.

"*Tadaima," A low voice spoke as the front door opened. Both young adults looked up to see Grimmjow walking inside. Ichigo's eyes met Grimmjows, both in shock to see each other in Kurohime's home.  
>"*Okaerinasai," Kurohime greeted, giving him a soft smile. She looked over to Ichigo when she noticed the dumbfounded look on his face. "You alright, Kurosaki?"<br>"Uh, fine, fine!" Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
>"Okay…..uh Grimmjow-kun, this is my classmate, Ichigo Kurosaki."<br>"What's going on?" Grimmjow asked, an eyebrow raised. He walked over to the table and stood next to Kurohime.  
>"The teacher assigned us to study together so we decided to get a head start."<br>"Good. I thought you decided to go and cheat on me."

Ichigo almost gasped when he saw Grimmjow place a hand on top of her head, lean in and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Is this your test?" Grimmjow asked Kurohime as he picked up Ichigo's test.  
>"No," Kurohime answered. "That's Kurosaki's."<br>"Wow kid, you suck."

Ichigo banged his head on the table as Grimmjow laughed, and she swore he could hear Kurohime giggle beside him. Kurohime sat up, excusing herself to the bedroom to a phone call and leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow alone in the room.

"So you're the kid that spied on me and Princess eh?" Grimmjow asked, a smirk on his face.  
>"Uh, n-no I-,"<br>"Relax kid, I'm not gonna hit you or anything. How come I never hear of you? Princess always talks about her classmates."  
>"R-Really?"<br>"Yeah, she's always complaining about them. 'Cept for her English Literature class though, guess she's pretty fond of them. 'Specially the chick that makes her that weird looking food."  
>"Well, we didn't really notice each other until a few days ago."<br>"Eh? Haven't you been in her class since the beginning of the year?"  
>"I guess?"<br>"I'm not surprised, she's always focused in class until she gets out."  
>"So….you and Takana…are you guys..?"<br>"Huh? Oh no, no I just tease her like that. She knows it's not serious."  
>"How did you two meet?"<br>"She answered an ad when I announced I was looking for a roommate for school, she was the only one I could tolerate. All the others were either too loud, too dirty, or didn't pay attention at all. I went through a bunch of stuck up pricks before I could get to her, even though I wasn't really looking for a female as a roommate."  
>"So you two have known each other since the beginning of the year."<br>"Has it only been half a year? Feels like eternity."

Ichigo shuffled in his seat at the light joke Grimmjow made, watching him chuckle a little.

"It's only been half a year but I feel like I've known her all my life."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with surprise as he could see a change in his eyes as he spoke. Grimmjow looked down at the table, his eyes looked soft but serious all in the same.

'How could he just talk to me like nothing happened?' Ichigo thought to himself. 'Did he just forget…' He opened his mouth to say something hadn't the bedroom door open and Kurohime walk out suddenly.  
>"Everything okay?" She asked.<br>"We're fine," Grimmjow said. "Right Kurosaki?"  
>"Uh…right…" Ichigo said. "I should go."<br>"You sure Kurosaki?" Kurohime asked as Ichigo stood up.  
>"Yeah. Look, thanks for helping me Takana. I think we're good with the studying from now on."<br>"If you say so."

When he said his goodbyes, it was only Kurohime and Grimmjow alone in the room.

"Freak," Grimmjow said.

Kurohime stayed quiet, her eyes hardening but at the same time blank.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tadaima = I'm backI'm home**

***Okaerinasai = Welcome back/Welcome home**

**It's pretty short I guess, but it'll do for now. I think I'm already getting writers block. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Unveiling of the Hooded Figure

It was about 8AM when Ichigo opened up his father's clinic the next morning; there were customers upon customers but otherwise business was agonizingly slow. His father was nowhere to be found for one thing, he would disappear once in a while then reappear again out of the blue, possibly to check on things but it just irritated Ichigo beyond anything.

Ichigo was going over his textbook as there was no one around the clinic when he heard the door open and the chiming of the bell tied to the top of the door.

"Ichigooooo~!"

Ichigo ducked to avoid his Father's harmonious attacks and glomps upon him, barely looking up from his book but that didn't cease his Father's useless hugs that tightened around him.

"Will you calm down," Ichigo said, pushing his father off of and behind him, which his father reacted dramatically and left the room. Ichigo sighed as he was finally alone...well technically not. He looked up and saw a hue of purple walk around the clinic. He watched and saw a man stand in front of an aisle looking at the jars of over the counter medicines. There were only a fair share of aisles in the clinic and they were fairly small and organized by category.

The man had spiked purple hair and a rat-tail hairstyle that reached his waist. He was dressed in a black cardigan with a white t-shirt underneath and dark jeans. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how the purple color matched Kurohime's. When the man picked up two jars of medicine and walked over to the cashier counter, Ichigo also noticed the same eye color as well.

"This is all," The man said, placing the medicine on the table.  
>"R-Right," Ichigo stuttered, scanning the jars of medicine. The man looked at him with an eye brow raised as he pulled out a credit card. When Ichigo read the name on the card that said Nao, "Takana..."<br>"What was that?"  
>"Oh, n-nothing." Ichigo proceeded to bag the medicine and give it to Nao. "Uh, I have to ask, you wouldn't happen to be Takana's brother would you?"<br>"Kurohime? That's right. You're the kid in her class aren't you; Ichigo, right?"  
>"Y-Yeah, how did...h-how is she? I heard she was sick yesterday."<br>"She's fine, I just came out to get a few things for the apartment."  
>"Ichigo!" Isshin yelled out, appearing in the clinic once again, calmly this time. Not seeing Nao standing at the counter, Isshin walked over to Ichigo's side and patted him on the shoulder. "I need you to do something for me."<br>"Dad," Ichigo growled, veins of anger throbbing through his skin. "I'm with a customer."

Isshin turned to greet Nao, but he froze once his eyes fell on him.

"Dad?"  
>"Well I should go Kurosaki," Nao said, taking the bag in his hands. "Maybe we'll meet again."<p>

He turned to Isshin and bowed before he finally left the clinic.

"Ichigo," Isshin said, his hand dropping to his side. "That kid...do you know him?"  
>"Well, his sister's in one of my classes."<br>"Did you catch the last name?"  
>"Takana. What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing," Isshin said, turning around and proceeding to walk out of the clinic.  
>"Dad-"<br>"Get back to work Ichigo."

And with that he was gone, leaving Ichigo with these confused and concern thoughts. When Isshin walked back in the house, he began to think to himself.

"*Oujou-Sama...could it be..."

* * *

><p>When the sun started to set, a shaggy blond man with a green and white stripped hat sat on his store porch as he lightly fanned himself. To his side a large fellow with glasses was sweeping the floor of the porch. The blond man watched the sky as he heard the other two employees talking within the shop.<p>

"Another slow and easy day," The capped man said, continuing to slowly fan himself. "Right Tessai?"  
>"Indeed Mr. Urahara," Tessai said, wiping his brow.<br>"Hey hat and clogs!"

Urahara stopped fanning himself for a moment and looked away from the sky and to the front of the shop. There he saw maybe his favorite orange haired substitute Shinigami.

* * *

><p>"So what brings you here Ichigo?" Urahara asked as he, Ichigo and the other two young employees Jinta and Ururu were sitting around the round table while Tessai brought out some hot tea.<br>"I need some information," Ichigo said, looking down at his tea. "What can you tell me about the name 'Takana?"

The room fell quiet, everyone stood or sat still in their place as Ichigo's hardening state fell upon Urahara.

"Takana," Urahara repeated, bringing up his fan in front of his face and lightly fanning it. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."  
>"So you know them?"<br>"Of course Urahara knows them dumbass," Jinta exclaimed, crossing his arms. But before he could speak any further, Tessai brought a firm hand and collided the side of it to Jinta's head.  
>"I'm not sure if it's the same people," Urahara continued. "But back in my Soul Reaper days, there was a man named Hiro Takana. When he was alive, he and his wife were officers for the first division."<br>"When he was alive?"  
>"At some point the both of them disappeared, then I found out that the both of them had been exiled."<br>"Exiled!"  
>"Are you going to keep repeating me or are you going to listen! Anyway, the reason they were exiled was because Aizen got to them; the both of them became Visoreds. And to my knowledge, Hiro was K.I.A protecting his wife and his children but that was about fifteen years ago."<br>"What about his kids? How many were there?"  
>"Three; two boys and a girl. The last time I saw them was before Hiro died. And I believe their names were Takeshi, Nao and the young girl was named Kurohime."<p>

Ichigo's eyes grew wide at the names, Nao he had just met earlier in the day and Kurohime...he just couldn't believe it.

"I'm guessing you know them?"  
>"Well..."<br>"In any case that's all the information I have of them. If you want more information why don't you talk to those Visored friends you have?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Didn't you hear what I just said before, the both of them became Visoreds and was exiled."  
>"...right,"<p>

Ichigo thought to himself for a moment, thinking back to the hooded figure two nights ago.

"Say," Ichigo said aloud. "Is it possible that-"

Ichigo was suddenly cut off as a pulse of spiritual pressure vibrated the room. Everyone ran outside to see another hollow in the street. Ichigo split apart from his human body and the body ran inside the shop.

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu by the handle firmly, his fighting stance in tack while everyone watched knowing Ichigo could take care of it. Before Ichigo could even take a step, a heavy foot jumped on his back of his head and jumped into the air above him.

'That's the one from before,'

Everyone watched in awe as the same hooded person seem to float in the air like a bird. The person flipped and raised their leg and their heel collided with the head of the hollow. The earth shook as the hollow fell to the ground after the person kicked it. When the hollow met the ground, the person jumped off and landed in front of it.

They brought out their zanpakutou, but they didn't move. They raised their zanpakutou up above their heads and after a moment they wiped it down in front of them. A heavy slash of reiatsu spliced from the zanpakutou, hues of purple and blue and the hollow was sliced in half. It was quiet for a moment while the hollow disappeared and the person sheathed their zanpakutou, the person turned around and faced Ichigo, the hood still over their eyes but Ichigo could see a faint smile on their face.

Suddenly the person shunpod and disappeared, then reappeared ontop of the rooftop of the shop. Ichigo followed, and started to chase the person by shunpo. Roof by roof, they jumped until they reached the park of the city.

"Wait!" Ichigo hollered as they continued the chase in the forest. "Kaede!"

The person stopped in their tracks, hearing the name Ichigo spoke. Ichigo stopped as well, walking towards the person slowly.

"So," A familiar female voice spoke as the person turned around. "You figured it out?"  
>'I know that voice,' Ichigo thought to himself. The person reached up and grabbed the hood, pulling it off of their head to reveal themselves. Ichigo gulped as he saw his purple long haired classmate standing in front of him. "T-Takana.."<p>

Ichigo stopped himself short asu another person appeared in front of him. Something hard collided with the top of Ichigo's forehead, he winced in pain and crouched a bit as he could feel the heated pain throbbing on his skull.

"What the hell!" Ichigo said looking up, though he gasped as he saw another familiar face. The face of Kurohime's brother standing in between them, a sai in his hands.

"W-What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked, standing back up straight.  
>"You didn't have to hit him," Kurohime said to her brother as she crossed her arms over her chest.<br>"Why not?" Nao asked, turning to his sister. "It didn't do that much damage to him."  
>"Hey!" Ichigo scolded. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"<p>

Next thing Ichigo knew, Nao had pointed the tip of the sai up against Ichigo's throat.

"What do you think," Nao said, eyes cold as ice and a smirk on his face. "Shall I slice him open?"  
>"H-Hold on a second!" Ichigo stuttered.<br>"Knock it off," Kurohime said, lightly tapping the back of Nao's head with her fist then crossing her arms again. "He's no threat to us."  
>"What? What does that mean!"<br>"Let's go then?" Nao asked, lowering his sai and turning to his sister. "We should get back before they worry."  
>"Wait a minute!"<p>

Nao almost turned all the way, but before he could Ichigo placed his hand on his shoulder stopping him. With reflex, Nao whipped around and grabbed Ichigo's wrist tightly. He pulled Ichigo forward only to shove a long leg into Ichigo's chest, the force strongly pushing Ichigo to the tree behind him.

'What the hell,' Ichigo though. 'He's so strong.'  
>"So you wanna fight eh Kurosaki?" Nao rhetorically asked. Without turning away from Ichigo, he tucked away his sai and smirked. "Let's do it."<br>"There's no need to," Ichigo growled. "I just want to know what the hell is going on!"

Nao turned and looked at Kurohime, a questioning look on his face. Kurohime closed her eyes and shook her head a no. From behind them there was a light, and in a flash there were double sided doors.

"Some other time maybe," Nao said as the doors opened. The two siblings turned around and started walking towards the door.  
>"Wait!" Ichigo exclaimed as Nao was the first to disappear into the light. "Kurohime!"<p>

Kurohime stopped and turned around, she focuse her thoughts on Ichigo's collar and with her mind she pulled on it, making Ichigo stumble back and hit the tree once again. Ichigo shut his eyes in pain from the rough contact, and as he opened his eyes he could see Kurohime disappearing into the light.

"Kurohime..." Ichigo yelled after her, and the double doors were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>*Oujou - Sama = Honorifics, Miss, Princess. <strong>

**Enjoy. Please Review**


	5. Visored

_**A/N: I do not own Bleach**_

* * *

><p>It was morning, the orange sun slowly started to rise over the mountains; the faint chirping of birds fluttering through the orange and blue sky. In a secluded and quaint area, a house was built for a family of maybe twenty, though a family of four currently stayed there. They needed the space for….personal reasons only they understood.<p>

As a stray bird flew alone, it flapped its wings and perched itself on top of an offering finger of a woman who sat on the edge of the fountain in her garden. As the bird chirped and sang to her she was surrounded by a sea of different varieties of flowers on the sides of her walkways. From inside the house, her children were occupied inside. She didn't know what they were doing, the only thing that mattered was if they cleaned up after themselves or not.

"*Okaasan," She heard from behind her. She turned her head and saw her eldest son walking up to her, glasses of iced tea in both hands.  
>"Ah, Ta-kun," Kaede said, greeting her son as he handed her a glass and sat next to her. "Where are Kuro–chan and Nao-kun?"<br>"Training," Takeshi said as his eyes went over the garden.  
>"Shouldn't you be keeping watch?"<br>"They're fine without me. If they destroy the place it wouldn't be the first time."

Kaede looked at her son whom kept his eyes down at his iced tea, eyes filled with worry and concern. His mother could read him like the many books and novels his baby sister owned. She reached over and placed her hand over her son's and squeezed it firmly.

"I know you may be concerned about the Shinigami Kuro–chan told us about," Kaede said, her voice soft like cotton. "But I know how hard you kids have worked; you three get stronger every day you step foot in that training facility. If they come, we'll be ready."

Takeshi looked at his mother for a moment before he nodded a couple of times. He then looked at his small reflection in his iced tea, ice clinking together as he moved the cup back and forth a tad.

"Maybe we'll cut training short today and make a visit," Kaede said. "A little 'shopping' maybe; what do you say, Ta–kun?"

* * *

><p>The same morning Ichigo tried going to Kurohime's apartment looking for answers to his questions; but of course, no answer when Ichigo knocked on her door. Grimmjow was absent as well, leaving the apartment empty and quiet. He then remembered what Urahara suggested to him the day before.<p>

_"If you want more information, why don't you go talk to those Visored friends you have?"_

So that's what he was doing. He stood in front of the abandoned warehouse with a firm scowl on his face as he saw through Hachi's barrier. Suddenly the barrier started to disappear, and walked in the warehouse with no hesitation.

"Ichigo," A blond man greeted from inside the warehouse. "What a surprise. What brings you here-"  
>"I don't have time for small talk Shinji," Ichigo scolded. "I came for some answers and I'm not leaving here without them."<p>

Suddenly Ichigo was knocked to the ground as a sandaled foot was collided with his chin. Before he could even look up, Hiyori stepped on his forehead pressing it down.

"Stupid ungrateful brat," Hiyori scoffed. "We don't see you for years and that's how you greet us?"  
>"I told you I don't have time for games," Ichigo growled as seams of anger popped through his skull and grabbed Hiyori's ankle. In a flash he threw her in the air towards Shinji; in the knick of time he caught her before she landed on him. "Now answer me, tell me about Hiro and Kaede Takana."<p>

Everyone's eyes suddenly went wide at the name they knew so well. Hiyori stepped down from Shinji's arms and walked away deep into the warehouse, not muttering a word or even scoffing. Judging by her sudden leave, Ichigo knew this was a more serious matter than he had anticipated.

"Come to snoop around again eh, Kurosaki?" A voice said from behind Ichigo. Ichigo whipped around, shocked to see Nao and Kurohime standing in the entryway of the warehouse. Nao dressed in a black v-neck and jeans while Kurohime wore a white tank top, black shorts and black boots. Nao smirked playfully while Kurohime sported a grimace; arms crossed in front of her chest. "Why don't you ask from the source?"

In a flash, Hiyori suddenly appeared in front of Kurohime, swinging a leg in attempt to kick her across the head however her reflexes were quick. Kurohime grabbed her by the shin and swung her around, tossing her against the wall. Hiyori caught herself; she bounced off the wall and flew herself toward Kurohime. Hiyori brought out her Zanpakuto, lunging it forward hoping to make contact but Kurohime shifted to the side and caught the blade with her hand.

Ichigo stared in awe at the sight in front of him, how his own classmate could barely even change her expression but still engage in such a light battle and by this time he had noticed Kurohime had bandages wrapped around her fists and her wrists.

"You've grown," Shinji said, walking over to the siblings and while Hiyori landed on the floor.  
>"What?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Y-you know each other?"<br>"What, Urahara didn't tell you?" Nao asked. "What did you think, didn't Urahara tell you that our parents were apart of the Visoreds?"  
>"Dumbass," Kurohime and Hiyori bluntly said, still not changing her expression. Nao almost smirked at the comment of his little sister while the sudden frank comment caught Ichigo by surprise.<br>"My my," Shinji continued, facing Kurohime. Not that he had to bend or anything, she was almost as tall as Ichigo that is. "You have a mouth on you don't you dear?"

Shinji raised a hand and almost placed it on top of Kurohime's head. But before the palm could make contact with her head, Kurohime gripped Shinji's wrist tightly. Kurohime turned Shinji around, bending the arm behind him.

"Shinji," Kurohime growled, holding Shinji in place as everyone watched. "I see you haven't changed at all."

After a few moments, she finally let go of him. Shinji rolled his shoulder as he chuckled at her, commenting on her strong grip. Although, Ichigo couldn't help but stand in confusion; it was like the Kurohime that was standing before him was a completely different person.

* * *

><p>Kaede and Takeshi walked towards the Urahara shop, Kaede in a simple white laced dress while Takeshi wore a jogging jacket unzipped and matching paints with a white shirt. Before they could step onto the porch, the door suddenly slid open to reveal Mr. Hat and Clogs himself in the doorway.<p>

"Konnichiwa, Urahara–san," Kaede said, greeting him while Takeshi bowed before him.

It was silent for a while, no one saying a word as the three of them stared each other down, crisp cool air blowing through the hairs and skin.

"Kaede–chan!" Urahara exclaimed whilst happiness filled with voice. Takeshi jumped at the sudden outburst of happiness as Urahara tried to wrap his arms around Kaede. But on instinct, before he could even come three feet from her, Takeshi jumped in front of her and raised his foot, the bottom of his sneakers meeting with Urahara's face. "I see Takeshi's reflexes have improved."  
>"Weird old freak," Takeshi snarled as Urahara fell to the floor.<p>

After their greetings, Urahara welcomed them inside and they sat at the table for tea which Tessai gladly offered and prepared for them.

"You sure have grown since the last time we've seen each other," Urahara spoke to Takeshi.  
>"The kids improve every single day," Kaede said.<br>"Which reminds me, how are the young ones anyway?"  
>"They fine. They're in college now, both of them are studying very hard and they're exceeding very well."<br>"Where are they, shouldn't they be with you?"  
>"I can't be with them all the time; they're visiting some old friends. But enough of that, tell us Urahara, Kuro – chan tells us of a Shinigami she met while visiting your shop."<br>"So, that was Kurohime we saw last night. She's finally fighting isn't she?"  
>"I taught her everything I know. So I figured you must have told him about us have you?"<br>"Not everything. People were bound to know in time Kaede, I hope you understand it."  
>"I know. But the Soul Society has no reason to fear us, we're a harmless band."<br>"That boy Kuro–chan told us about," Takeshi spoke. "What kind of power does he have? Kuro tells us he has an immense amount of power."  
>"He does. When I first met him, I knew he would be able to do vast things. He was the one who overpowered Sosuke Aizen."<p>

Takeshi's eyes instantaneously shifted to his mothers, but her posture and expression went unchanged as she sipped her tea. When she sat down her tea back on the table a small smile slithered onto her lips.

"I see," Kaede said. "This Ichigo boy...he'll be an interesting addition, won't he, Ta – kun?"

Takeshi didn't say a word, he lifted his tea to his lips and took a small sip, the warm liquid soothing his throat.

"What are you going to do Kaede?" Urahara asked.  
>"Nothing," Kaede said. "I'll leave it to the kids if that Kurosaki child wishes to alter anything, otherwise I won't lift a finger. Which by the way, you wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of this boy would you?"<br>"You're asking me? Kaede, have you lost your touch?"

SLAM!

The echoing of the side of Takeshi's fist colliding with the table filled the room. Everyone stayed in place, stern faces but Kaede however, she still smiled as if nothing were wrong. When Takeshi took his cup in his hand and brought it to his lips, the table started to crack from the spot he had hit. He muttered the phrase 'please excuse me' as he set it back down.

"Let's go Ta-Kun," Kaede said, standing up. "Time to look for the kids."

Takeshi bowed to Urahara, thanking him for the tea before standing up after his mother.

"*Jaa Ne Urahara," Kaede said as she and Takeshi walked out of the shop. "We'll see you again."

Urahara and Tessai watched them go, until they disappeared from view.

"Do you think Miss Kaede will take action?" Tessai asked.  
>"No," Urahara said, walking back into the shop. "Kaede won't. But I'm not sure about the rest of them."<br>"Kisuke?" Urahara turned around to see Jinta and Ururu walking out from the back room. "Who was that?"  
>"That was...a very powerful Shinigami and her son."<br>"Will everything be okay?"  
>"Maybe. We'll have to wait and see."<br>"What do we do?" Jinta asked.  
>"Nothing yet. Let's just wait for them to decide."<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_"Don't be shy Kuro-chan," A man whispered to a three year old Kurohime as she held onto his pants leg. As he placed a hand over her head, she look up at him._  
><em>"Who are they?" She asked.<em>  
><em>"These are Mommy and Daddy's friends. They're our family."<em>

_Kurohime peeked from behind her father's leg and saw Nao getting introduced to Shinji. Slowly she walked out from behind her father's leg and got a look around the abandoned warehouse. So many different faces of men and women, arguing, laughing, they seemed so close. It wasn't until a girl with green hair and a white jumpsuit came up to her, her voice sweet and feminine as she smiled and greeted her that she was able to officially meet everyone._

_And in due time, she would begin her training. Her and Nao would watch Takeshi train with Love, and their parents train with the other Visoreds until it was time for their training. Nao trained with Shinji while Kurohime trained and sparred with Hiyori. As time passed and they got older, they grew stronger. Every single day they got better at keeping their hollow masks on and in time they learned to keep them on as long as they wanted._

_In the end, they did become her family._

_Even when they had to leave she never forgot them._

* * *

><p>In the warehouse, The Visoreds and Ichigo sat with Kurohime and Nao as Nao told Ichigo how they met when they were kids and they used to train with them up until they moved away.<p>

Nao and Kurohime sat on the yellow couch, Nao rested his arm on the arm rest while Kurohime turned her body as she leaned her back on the opposite arm rest with her arms and legs crossed. Ichigo's eyes shifted to Kurohime, it seemed she was totally unaware of his presence as her expression was blank.

He wanted to ask, why they took a leave of absence all of a sudden leaving the rest of them behind. And he wanted to ask Kurohine about Grimmjow. But he kept his mouth shut, not knowing if this was the right time to ask them.

"Something wrong Kurosaki?" Nao suddenly asked.  
>"N-No," Ichigo said. "I'm fine."<br>"Kuro-Chan!" The bubbly green haired women sang as she wrapped her arms around Kurohime's shoulders. "Now that you're back, let's go shopping together!"  
>"Uh," Kurohime hesitated, the jump taking her by surprise. "Sure Kuna-Chan,"<br>"Aw, you can call me Mashiro!"  
>"O-Okay, Mashiro-Chan."<br>"And all of us can have girl time; Lisa-Chan and Hiyori-Chan too."  
>"Tell me kids," Love spoke up, fixing his glasses. "Where's Takeshi?"<br>"I don't know," Nao said. "Mom wouldn't tell us where they were going."  
>"Ah, so my darling Kaede has come back to me," Shinji suddenly said. Before he could continue Kurohime and Hiyori appeared in front of him, pressing the bottom of their shoes to his face.<p>

Ichigo watched as Kurohime and Nao interacted with everyone, they seemed so comfortable with each other. Like a family. Maybe there was nothing to worry about after all.

"By the way," Shinji said. "Would be too much to ask of you two if you would demonstrate just how much you've improved?"

Nao and Kurohime looked at Shinji for a moment, taking the sudden offer by surprise. Everyone stared at them, Ichigo especially waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Unless, you two haven't improved at all."

It grew quiet, deathly quiet once Shinji challenged them; Mashiro let go of Kurohime and took a few steps back. Kurohime and Nao looked at each other, reading each others eyes before a threatening smirk grew on Nao's face as he ducked his head.

"Well Shinji," Nao said, his voice low. "Let's play."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please review and follow me on twitter under the username robieliemegan<strong>_


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT!

Due to recent events, I have decided to refurbish, rewrite, and re-submit my bleach story. Why you may ask? To be honest, I haven't caught up with the series for quite some time…actually, not _**at all**_. I used to keep up with the anime on adult swim, but when the cable went out for quite a while, three months to be exact, so much time went by, and so much has went over. To be frank, it stopped during the Hueco Mundo arc, just before Orihime was taken.

So indeed, I have missed a lot. However due to access of internet, and people posting endless spoilers all the time, and my stumbling upon them at the most unlikely times (I don't look them up on purpose), I kind of already know what's to become.

Recently I've discovered that the Visoreds had taken back their ranks as officers, and if you read my recent chapter…they have not.

AND, this story is to have taken place five years in the future.

It shouldn't bother me, all I really have to do is explain how this doesn't really follow the Manga or Anime, but it does.

So I've decided that I will be rewriting this piece, more planning and deeper thought will be placed in it as well. Who knows, maybe this time it _**won't**_ follow the Manga/Anime.

I hope you respect my decision in redoing this fanfiction.

**-Best of wishes, robieliemegan  
><strong>


End file.
